pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Laser Cyborg
(Stuns Laser Cyborg)|in-game toughness = 2000 NDS|flavor text = Just don't ask him to do the robot.}}Laser Cyborg is a zombie encountered in Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When Laser Cyborg enters the lawn, it looks and acts identical to a basic Far Future Zombie. However, when Laser Cyborg reaches 25% health, it will stop in place, revealing a giant laser and glowing red eyes. After revealing its laser, Laser Cyborg will immediately shoot a laser two tiles in front of it, destroying any Plants there and leaving behind a charred tile. It will repeat this ability every 7.5 seconds until it is destroyed. Laser Cyborg also eats 3 times as fast as a normal Zombie when revealed, allowing it to tear through your defenses if left unchecked. In Modern Day, Laser Cyborg looks like a Browncoat Zombie instead, but all its abilities remain the same. Origin: Laser Cyborg is based on a laser, a device that emits light through a process of optical amplification based on the stimulated emission of electromagnetic radiation, and a cyborg, a being with both organic and mechanical body parts. Appearance: Laser Cyborg's appearance is based on the basic Far Future Zombie, with a few modifications. When its ability is not active it appears exactly the same as a basic FF Zombie and when below 25% health it has a giant laser protruding from its back, glowing red eyes, and a cybernetic arm. In Modern Day or Piñata Parties, it instead looks like a basic Browncoat, but all other details remain the same. Overview Laser Cyborg absorbs 2000 NDS, and changes in appearance after taking 1500 damage. After reaching 500 NDS of health, its speed will change to hungry and it will begin shooting lasers every 7.5 seconds, as well as eating three times faster than normal. Lasers target two tiles ahead of Laser Cyborg, and instantly destroy a Plant there as well as leaving a Charred Tile behind. Charred Tiles last for 15 seconds and prevent planting, although Plants can still be pushed there via Mecha-Football Zombie or Punk Zombie. Strategy Because Laser Cyborg looks and acts the same as a basic Far Future zombie, it can be hard to tell it apart from the pack. Its ability is also extremely dangerous, easily shredding your defenses if left unchecked. Because of this, try to keep an E.M.Peach handy to stun Laser Cyborg, or use knockback plants to get it away from your defense. If it's revealed soon enough, it is a good idea to place a Wall-nut or other defensive Plant in front of it, as it will be unable to attack it with its laser and will be forced to eat like a normal Zombie. However, be sure to use a durable Plant to stall, as it's triple eating speed means that it shreds through normal Plants and can easily wreak havoc on your defenses. Gallery Laser Zombie Lawn.png|Laser Cyborg on a Far Future lawn Laser Zombie.png|Laser Cyborg on a transparent background Future Zombie.png|Laser Cyborg before transforming Laser Zombie Grass.png|A modern Laser Cyborg on the lawn Laser Zombie MD.png|Laser Cyborg in Modern Day BasicZombie.png|Laser Cyborg before transforming in Modern Day Category:Zombies Category:Far Future Zombies Category:Machine Zombies Category:Cyborgs